The invention relates to a method for keeping a coating rod and a rod cradle in a bar coater clean. The method also relates to preventing leakage of the lubrication and/or cooling water in the bar coater. In the bar coater, the coating rod is supported revolvingly substantially over its entire length in the rod cradle attached to the frame constructions of the coater. The cradle is provided with at least one groove substantially parallel to the coating rod and open towards the coating rod. In the groove(s), water is circulated to lubricate, cleanse and/or cool the coating rod and the rod cradle. The coating rod is loaded towards a base to be coated by loading the rod cradle.
The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the method in accordance with the invention. The device is arranged for keeping the cradle of the coating rod in the bar coater clean and for preventing leakage of the lubrication and/or cooling water in the bar coater. In the bar coater, the coating rod is supported revolvingly substantially over its entire length in a rod cradle attached to the frame construction of the coater. The cradle is provided with at least one water groove substantially parallel to, and open towards, the coating rod. In the groove(s), water circulation is arranged to lubricate, to cleanse and/or cool the coating rod. The rod cradle is provided with means for loading the coating rod towards the base to be coated.